


Like A Puzzle

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Like A Puzzle [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Amputee T'Challa, Group Therapy, M/M, T'chucky - Freeform, WinterPanther - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bucky goes to group therapy and gets flustered by a cute prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first T'Chucky fic and I swear to god I'm fucking T'Chucky trash, like this is my life blood. I hope you like it!

Bucky had experienced a lot of hell in his life, like losing his arm in a train accident and puberty, but he’s never encountered hell quite like group therapy. Everyone he knew said that it would give him closure about his accident, and teach him to connect with other people, but he really wasn’t buying that shit. Besides, the only reason he was here was because his mother and Steve didn’t know how to stay in their lane and now he had to sit around a circle and talk about his fucking  _ feelings _ .

To make matters worse, it was at a cheesy kid’s center where everything was neon and the room smelled like piss. Bucky swore that he’d had a nightmare about a place like this, and somehow the universe decided to fuck him over by making his (shit) dreams come true. 

Steve had decided to join him, and was all smiles and motivation, and it pissed him off. “Buck, these are the people you should bond with! They get it.” Bucky knew that getting it meant that all these people had lost a limb and most likely their will to live, and Bucky really didn’t want to bond with people like that, but then again he really didn’t want to bond with anybody at all. Bucky had everything he needed, barring his left arm. He had family, food and a place to stay, all that other shit wasn’t necessary. 

The circle of metal chairs that squeaked whenever someone moved, was filled with people from 14-18 all with missing appendages. While Steve was chatted with a girl who was there to support her brother, Bucky scanned the room quickly, so not to stare at anyone. He knew what it was like to be ogled by people on the street and his classmates, the way he could feel their eyes zero in on his arm. It wasn’t like that here, and while he was grateful for that he couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on one guy in particular. He noted how regal he looked, the way his back seemed impossibly straight, despite the fact that Bucky hoped he wasn’t. The guy took tall dark and handsome to another level and damn was Bucky not prepared for this sort of development. 

The leader of the group session, a man that introduced himself as Rhodey cleared his throat. “Is everyone ready to get started?” Everyone grumbled a yes and Rhodey gave a blinding smile, before wheeling himself next to the subject of Bucky’s recent infatuation. Rhodey began speaking about his time in the war and how he lost both of his legs, and while Bucky appreciated the man’s strength, he was also busy appreciating Tall Dark and Handsome’s jawline. “How about we go around and share, talk about our experiences. T’Challa, why don’t you start?”

T’Challa removed a glove on his right hand, revealing a sleek black prosthetic that looked completely life like. “When I was young, me and my father often went hunting. Not to kill, but to gain skill. But I was inexperienced, and I ended up shooting one of the panthers that lived in the area. I injured him, and he took my hand in return.” When Bucky heard his voice, he wanted to ride him on the piss stained carpet but he also wanted to hold him and kiss him and make him feel better, he was conflicted to say the least. “My father used his power and every Wakandan scientist he could spare to build me a new hand. It was a moment where I felt privileged to have access to such wealth and to have a father who would go great lengths to ensure my continued capability.”

After T’Challa had finished speaking, Bucky had tuned out everyone else's words, and choosing to pass up his own opportunity to speak, instead using that time to think of what he wanted to say when the session was over. His ideas included, ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ and ‘how open are you to one handed floor sex?’ What he actually asked was, “Hey, you uh, you just have panthers? Like giant ass cats running around in your country? ” 

Bucky, who wanted to just jump of a bridge was met with T’Challa’s bright laugh. “We do. They’re actually gentle creatures, when they’re not being attacked of course.” T’Challa held out his hand, which Bucky quickly shook. “I didn’t catch your name during the session.” 

“James, but I uh, go by Bucky sometimes. You can call me whatever though, not whatever ‘cause that’s not my name, but James or Bucky is fine.” He laughed again, giving Bucky and endearing smile that stretched across his, beautiful, beautiful face. 

“Well James, it was a pleasure to meet you, but my sister is giving me the signal.”

“The signal?” 

“Whenever she has a conversation that she would like to exit, she gives me the signal.” He pointed at an overly excited Steve and his sister, who kept pushing her braids behind her ear, while leaning in their direction. 

“Oh yeah, that guy's a nut job, you should go get her.” 

T’Challa nodded gratefully. “I’ll see you next friday?” His voice had a slightly hopeful lilt to it, and Bucky could almost swoon at the implication.

“Fuck yeah, I’ll uh be here right on time, early even.” He received a smile from the other boy, before he made a graceful exit to retrieve his sister from Steve’s clutches. 

After they left Steve approached him with a mega watt smile. “She was really nice, hot too but I think something was wrong with her hair, she kept messing with it.”

“Maybe.” 

Steve looked at him pensively before restarting the conversation. “You enjoy the session Buck?”

“Eh, it was shitty, but not unbearable.” 

“I’m glad you liked it.” He clapped him on his back and lead Bucky out of the center. Bucky still hated group therapy, but if he got to spend more time with Tall Dark and Handsome, who was he to complain.


End file.
